ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Valiera Nelson
Major Valiera Nelson (née Quintana), also known as Annie, Val, and as nightrage8521 on Instagram, is a female student at Tower Placement School, the love interest of Blaise Parton, Miranda Patrick, and Charles, and a supporter of the Girl-Team under Emily Watson. She is a minor antagonist in the Boys vs. Girls trilogy, a minor character in the sequel, and the overarching deuteragonist in Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude. Background Origins Childhood Valiera Nelson was born on August 16, 1995 to Laura Nelson. Nothing is known about her background prior to 2001, apart from her hanging out with Nicholas Nelson, her little brother, by a lake and posing for Easter photos with him shortly beforehand. In first grade, she was described as being ornery, but also talented and witty. In this year she met a boy named Luke Norris, the two established, if not a close relationship, undoubtedly a cordial one. In sixth grade, she met Preston Rumsworth, who came to respect and possibly fear her, indicating that she may have always been intimidating and a bad person to have as an enemy. In the same year, she joined Facebook, but for some reason, she would eventually create three other accounts. She initially just used her account to announce she was playing Farmville and looking at memes, and used it infrequently. She also learned of a massacre that resulted in at least twenty adolescent casualties, including the culprit's mother, and it saddened her. Central Utah Junior High In the same year that Valiera Nelson began her education at Central Utah Junior High, Lauren and Valiera's birth dad divorced and former took up with Dave Nelson. As a result, Dave adopted Valiera and her siblings and raised her with Laura. She also had an adopted brother, Saul, whom Valiera called "the spoiled one". According to a girl named Jamie Thompson, it was rumored that she shot a seventh grader (either in 2006 or 2007) in the leg, having misaimed for his chest as she had intended the gunshot to be fatal. Jamie claimed to have seen Valiera laughing maniacally at the scene of the crime, which is certainly untrue as Jamie had no idea she existed at this point as the former was a toddler and living in Nebraska. Valiera was expelled for this act of violence. On at least two occasions, Valiera dated a male adolescent, who used, debased, or took advantage of her, resulting in a distrust for males (even for Charles, who would feel awful for antagonizing her, and Luke Norris, who would show her nothing but kindness). On December 22, 2007, Nelson performed in a childrens' choir that centered around the Mormon religion. Around this point, she also appeared to be very fond of from the franchise. At some point before May 11, 2009, Nelson created another Facebook account for some reason. In her freshman year, Valiera befriended a boy named Ray, and they bonded over making several mistakes together. At some point prior to joining Instagram, Valiera learned that her Intelligence Quotient was at an outrageously high score of one hundred fifty-eight, claiming that she followed a stranger away from an area of the zoo where her parents were to speak with him privately as the family was visiting an undisclosed location in Africa. Provo High School Valiera went to Provo High School in tenth grade, where she somehow knew Helen McKeen, whom she developed a crush on. She also met a boy named Josh Hogan, who eventually transferred to Tower Placement School. Hogan was extremely impressed by her writing skills. He also knew about at least two of the boys she dated, bearing no fruit. On November 18, she announced on Facebook that she was in a relationship with a boy, presumably Blaise Parton, who probably began dating her around this time. Over the summer of that year, Valiera began working at a daycare, as she loved children with a passion. It is also known that she began using Instagram actively on April 1, 2010, presumably joining shortly beforehand. Switching to Tower Placement School Eventually, Valiera transferred to Tower Placement School for unknown reasons on 23 August, 2010, displeasing her as she would rather have stayed at Provo High. On her first day, she met Miranda Patrick during second period and she unexpectedly turned and asked Nelson if she was interested in befriending her. Nelson approved. Nevertheless, during her education at Tower Placement, Nelson did not really befriend other students, having an "inner circle" that consisted of Emily Watson and two or three unidentified males. Still, Watson is not mentioned as consistently hanging around with them. She also met Jamie Thompson, and while there was no confirmed enmity between the two, apart from Jamie thinking Valiera was an uncaring and generally indifferent person, they were not truly friends and never mentioned each other in conversations. It is also notable that Jamie did not know who Blaise Parton was. Valiera is also known to have "dabbled in sexual intercourse" according to Jamie, who also calls Valiera uncaring. Charles' mother has also suspected this. Winter of 2011 At the beginning of eleventh grade, in the latter half of January 2011, she met Charles following a game to determine seating that she cleverly refused to participate in. While Charles developed an instant crush on her (much to the discontent of his parents and Steven Thompson when he found out), she was merely cordial towards him. At some point during the school year, Patrick followed Nelson into the bathroom. Physical appearance Valiera Nelson was a strong, healthy, and fit teenager. She is estimably five and a half feet tall and her Body Mass Index is probably eighteen or nineteen. Valiera has pale skin, caramel-colored hair, and dark brown eyes. She has a piercing in the left side of her nose that heavily resembles the piercing on Summer Petersen's navel. She is known to find it adorable. Valiera wears indigo-colored shoes. When she was sixteen years of age, she also acquired a tattoo of her three brothers, designed like three small birds roosting on a tree branch, to show her unconditional love for them. According to Charles, Valiera's appearance appears to have changed slightly at age seventeen, as she looked even more terrifying than before and "had a piercing gaze like the Eye of Sauron". It is unknown how accurate this claim is. Apparently, Valiera's appearance was perfectly capable of catching attention from numerous boys and even a few Lesbians at Tower Placement. Charles was charmed by her at once, and it is possible that Miranda Patrick may have been as well. Luke Norris once acknowledged her low weight as "being the kind of stuff boys should like", though it should be noted that he was homosexual. Even Zachary's therapist agreed that Valiera was "pretty". Rose also stated that she was pretty in August of 2012. Personality Valiera was strong, arrogant, intelligent, mysterious, and sophisticated, characteristics of an ideal ally to Emily Watson. Presenting a tough and independent exterior, Valiera was also slightly unhinged, which made her even harder to read but also left her prone to mood swings and vulgar jokes. She had a strong hatred for Steven Thompson, believing him to be a threat to the school, though she later gets over this. Valiera was also intelligent, she was able to avoid Charles for months when he was trying to encounter her deliberately. She has also admitted that she's "never been able to get into sports". While she is convinced of her vast strength, she does not believe she is perfect or ever will be. Her mysterious facade is bolstered by her refusal to speak to individuals she does not already know, and by rarely showing any emotions at all, as she does not emotionally react to narrowly anything apart from Charles talking her ear off or anything she found disgusting. She speaks to no one that is not already close to her of her past or future. An example of her arrogance is her infamous claim that she is "definitely cuter than your girl". She was also bitingly cynical towards Nicholas when she met him. Still, while she is extremely sarcastic, she behaves like a free spirit. She has a vulgar sense of humor that includes mentions of rape and "holy ground" that is bolstered by her sarcasm, a trait that seems alleviated in her compared to Charles or seven-year-old Andrew. According to her brother Will, she also enjoys pretending to be pregnant with a watermelon. Valiera has a curious love for vape, to the extent of posting videos of herself illegally partaking of drugs online, and used to use "Smoke Weed Everyday" as her catchphrase, though if she has a new one, what it is is unknown. She is convinced that everyone knows she vapes. She is known to bring cigarettes to school, which she likely shares with Blaise and Miranda. Valiera is also fond of Insane Clown Posse, as she recommended My Axe and The Joker's Wild to Summer Petersen as a ruse to discover her social media habits to make Watson aware of her hacking methods, which further alludes to her high intelligence and sinister nature. She is also fond of Taylor Swift, Madonna, Aqua, Desiigner and Marilyn Manson. Her favorite movies are The Flinstones, Born Free 1966, and Harry Potter. One of her favorite books is How to Eat Fried Worms. Valiera also fears commitment, claiming that indifference is the best way to shield oneself from being hurt. She seems to view this as getting stuck in an organization, which explains why she is only somewhat loyal to the Girl-Team. This is why she has had several fallouts with males, coupled with them abusing, degrading, or using her in some way, makes her trust females much more than males. Valiera has even gone to far as to claim that men "simply don't work" for her. Despite her ruthlessness and apparent selfishness, Valiera was definitely not sadistic or parasitic. She shied away from acts of bullying and excessive cruelty, which may be why Blaise cornered her. She was also surprisingly empathetic. Indeed, it is likely that her mysterious nature and tough exterior are merely cover for her own insecurities. She claimed to enjoy sleeping because it was the only way to escape from reality. While she hides her insecurities extremely well, Charles managed to break through to the core of what Valiera is truly like on the inside, saying that they are the same type of person in the sense that, while they genuinely care about the people around them, they refuse to show it out of fear and insecurity. A great example of this is Nelson asking for donations to a system whose aims she supported, the Colon Cancer Foundation, as a birthday present and urging individuals to contribute, but only receiving five dollars from it until Charles himself became aware of it in October. This was partially because she lost someone she loved to colon cancer. Valiera was known to be extremely fond of children, as she worked at a daycare and loved her brother Saul more passionately than anyone else she was seen conversing with, apart from Miranda. And in spite of Jamie calling her an uncaring individual, she is notably disturbed by the violence plaguing Tower Placement, though she deems it necessary, and she is also openly annoyed by power plants, claiming that "and to think, cars are blamed for the excessive pollution". What is known about Valiera's taste in cuisine is a strange addiction she has to Goldfish crackers and noodles. She is fond of Diet Coke and her favorite brand of candy is , much like Charles, and likes the restaurants and . She also enjoys going to and . Charles once speculated that she found mutton and potatoes an ideal meal, however, this is unproven. Valiera's greatest strength is, arguably, her love for her siblings and for young children in general. It is unknown why she began dating Blaise. It's possible that she admired his ruthlessness or simply wanted to recover from a past traumatic relationship with a soft or womanizing adolescent (if so, his identity is a total mystery). Her reasons for dating Miranda are also mysterious. Like Jay Organa, Valiera is known to be fond of watching sunsets and occasionally taking photos of them. Over the summer of 2012, she became a rabid photographer. She is also a "dog person", unlike Charles, who is a "cat person". While she rarely displays it, Valiera has a vulnerable side that results in her being very emotional or teary, much more so than Charles, that she openly displays in front of Miranda Patrick and her Instagram followers, and eventually Charles himself. Likewise, there is evidence that Valiera is either easy to intimidate or otherwise outright cowardly. She felt nerved when Charles was staring at her and awkwardly begged him to stop, looking evidently worried, which appealed to his sense of empathy. During the Battle of GT-2 Base, she killed Corey Gonzalez from behind, as she feared he was stronger than her. She also refused to talk to Charles in late 2012, making several excuses not to say anything to his face, even though she seemed not to mind speaking with him online, at least until their conversations became repetitive. She claimed she was angry with him solely for punching her, but on the other hand, she had no ill will towards Summer Petersen for trying to kill her. There is also evidence that she lacked the courage to stand up to Blaise Parton. While on Instagram, Valiera quickly bonded with Luke Norris due to their similar backgrounds and personalities and the fact that they love people without saying it. Luke always showed her a large deal of empathy because he was so similar to Charles. Her bond with Luke also got her to confess to Charles that she wasn't ready to be his friend and that it may take a while. Charles once stated that Luke never abandoned her even if "she yelled at him, and was always mean" clearly comparing himself to his boyfriend. Sadly, however, after Valiera found herself in a bad place, she blocked Luke and apparently never looked back to him, forgetting about him thanks to her obsession with Miranda. Valiera was also not one to let bygones be bygones and had, at best, a spiteful streak towards those who harmed her or did her wrong in the past. This varied from questioning Steven Thompson being on good terms with Helen McKeen after she'd fought him (even though McKeen had defected and joined Thompson) to threatening to "fuck up" Charles just for talking to her. She has severe "trust issues" that build on to these tendencies. Valiera is also confirmed to be pansexual, or trans, as her phone's screensaver is a photo of her girlfriend (or likely, ex-girlfriend) and she is determined to win Helen McKeen's romantic affections. She is currently dating Charles and formerly dated another male, Blaise Parton, and a female she was obsessed with, Miranda Patrick. In a great many ways, Valiera Nelson embodies the idea that beauty comes in many shapes and sizes and has an ideal personality for a Girl-Team member, bearing pure intent but also being easily corrupted by Emily Watson's charisma. Her personality becomes increasingly detailed every time she appears in the story. Abilities *'Laser sword combat:' Valiera Nelson was a skillful laser sword duelist, fighting with a graceful one-handed style ironic to her complexity and arrogance. *'Superhuman strength:' In spite of having a lack of visible muscle and actually looking quite soft, Valiera possessed a considerable level of strength, as shown when she lifted an entire table with her right hand with little effort. Valiera's great strength was also shown when she threw a member of the Boy-Team into a wall after he insulted her. The great strength of Valiera was also seen when she was able to prevent Blaise from cutting off her windpipe when he strangled her and pinned her against a wall, though she seemed incapable of forcing him to release her. It is also possible that Valiera was capable of killing a person or animal with powerful blows from her great strength alone, although this was only implied when she easily snapped the neck of a pedestrian at Seven Peaks. Based on this, the full extent of Valiera's superhuman strength, while never seen explicitly in the trilogy, most certainly makes her a force of nature in her own right. *'Language Arts:' Out of all the school subjects, Valiera was particularly gifted with English and Creative Writing. She eventually transferred to Vurian Academy to hone her skills in Language Arts even further. According to Josh Hogan, Nelson relished the fact that writing gave her more time to consider what she would say than verbal communication did. He is very impressed with the works she has created on paper. *'Automobile technology:' Valiera's career is best suited in technology, particularly cars and automobiles. During her education, she got her Drivers' License shortly before her seventeenth birthday. Due to being taught by her grandfather, she developed quite a bit of skill in repairing machinery in her spare time. She likely learned a great deal from him. *'Bike riding:' She can also ride a bike. *'Musical mastery:' Valiera may or may not be good at playing the violin. *'Logical intellect:' Valiera was also extremely logical and had a mind for tactical thinking, as she possessed an Intelligence Quotient of 158, this is no small feat. She may also be resourceful and skilled at leading. *'Indomitable will:' Valiera appears to possess an unbreakable spirit and though not above depression, she has never truly given up on anything. She's been shown to rise from pain and loss, such as child abuse and physical fights, even stronger than before. Her willpower may be what makes it so easy for her to conceal her emotions. Development D. Isaac Thomas based Valiera Nelson very loosely off a girl he had hurt at school and spent months traumatized by remorse, who shared Valiera's surname and shared Thomas' high ambitions and sophisticated and shortsighted nature as an adolescent (and possibly a love for Language Arts and several more means of similarities between Valiera and her maker). He appeared hell-bent on making amends, though the extent of his success is as of yet unclear. He later admitted to feeling a lot of respect and admiration for her wit, as he loves intellects in general, but also envy and distaste for her energy, though he appears to understand her a lot better now. Charles, on the other hand, had a crush on Valiera ever since he met her, something Thomas wanted to do so their relationship made more sense and because the trilogy didn't have time for "anything too complex for supporting characters". In addition, he never despised Valiera at all. However, Thomas has stated that if he were to remove any character from the ''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy, it would be Valiera because he was uncomfortable with her resemblance to his real-life crush. He said he wished to at least have changed her surname, so as to not make it all too obvious. Appearances Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness When Valiera Nelson was first introduced, she gave Steven Thompson, who would become an enemy to her and ironically was Jamie's brother, a "terrifying look that withers plants". In the mix, Valiera joined the Girl-Team under her friend Emily Watson as the First School War began in May. Charles continued trying to appeal to Valiera. However, Steven noticed that their relationship was growing more distant but also that more enmity was forming, something also noticed by one of their teachers according to McKeen. Initially, Valiera showed up for class consistently, but as the term passed, she began attending class for the last twenty or so minutes and eventually every other session, sometimes even weekly and still for brief time periods. While the reason for this is unknown, Thompson speculated that she and Watson were conspiring during school hours, though Charles and a girl named Summer Petersen both found this to be unlikely. Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent Shortly after the failed abduction of Eegan Grover, Valiera encountered a student who insulted her, prompting her to retaliate and smash him into a wall. He was later seen holding ice against his cheek. Nerved by Petersen's expertise with technology, particularly with hacking, Nelson recommended two songs by band Insane Clown Posse to Summer Petersen (My Axe and The Joker's Wild) as a ruse to discover her social media habits to make Watson aware of her hacking methods. At the beginning of eleventh grade, in the latter half of January 2012, she saw Charles again and realized, much to her chagrin, that the two would be sharing classes again. Valiera Nelson fought in the Battle of GT-2 Base, where an army of Girl-Team warriors were massed against those of the common foe, intending to seek out Blaise Parton and protect him. During the battle Valiera struck down Corey Gonzalez. She also bested Summer Petersen near the end of the battle. After defeating her, Valiera took Summer's blade and revealed that her biological father was Summer's father. She decided at last to leave Summer behind, as killing her was not worth the consequences upon her. At one point, Charles found Parton pinning Nelson against a wall and furiously challenged him to physical combat on the condition that he did not release Nelson. Parton reluctantly threw Nelson into Charles, leaving him to question if Nelson was losing her nerve. This was witnessed by Summer Petersen, unbeknownst to either of them. Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers Valiera Nelson's role in the final installment of the trilogy is relatively minor. Steven Thompson confronted her, who agitated him by changing the subject to Helen McKeen, who they were both in love with, and questioning the extent of his forgiveness. Their argument was witnessed by several students. Charles claimed that Valiera was right, but Blaise accused him of following her into the bathroom. Charles surprised everyone by not denying this, but instead claiming that he only put his foot in because he was nerved by her continually turning on the air blow dryer. Two days later, Nelson met Charles in the hallway and he led her outside, where they "shared their most sensitive moment at the time", something that Nelson was bored by. Throughout the war, Valiera appeared to Charles in several dreams. In one of them, she offered him a second chance, her voice disembodied in a store that came under crossfire. In another, she was watching a movie with him, the scene was distorted because Charles was crying. The following day, she switched schools from Tower Placement, leaving both Charles and Blaise very upset. She is not seen for the rest of the book, but it is revealed at the end that she had spent two months at Vurian Academy, where she became learned of Language Arts, either because she excelled in this field or was struggling. At some point, Preston Rumsworth also mentions that he knew her in sixth grade and that "you do not want to f-I mean, screw with Valiera". Boys vs. Girls 2 Valiera was not seen until the end of the book, but it is implied that Natalia Thornton may have placed her under some kind of spell to enforce her loyalty. She was one of the individuals who accompanied Natalia Thornton to the Cave of the Gargoyle in 2016, at which point she had already mended her relationship with Charles and was possibly even dating him. Empress Zira Miranda Grover had brought Anakin Organa, GTR-10, Helen McKeen, and Summer Petersen here in order to execute all three of the formers, only for Organa to escape and battle forces of the International Alliance. When the fleet emerged from hyperspace, the Cavaliers were forced to briefly band with the Armies of Organa as they too came under fire from Zira's navy. As part of the first squad, Nelson flew with Charles and Luke Norris. However, Zira's fleet soon overwhelmed them and Nelson's ship was snagged by the handle of a missile fin, which fell limply to the ground, in the chaos. As she fell, Nelson vowed to survive and promised to see Charles at the end of the battle while Charles continued to battle the International Alliance. It is unknown what became of her afterwards. Valiera's role in the books is entirely omitted from the graphic novels, save for a cameo of her. In the comic of Boys vs. Girls 2, only a cameo of Valiera is seen during the Attack at Seven Peaks Waterpark where she is seen throttling a pedestrian to help make an example of the Cavaliers and is never identified. ''Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude Return to Tower Placement School Valiera returned from Vurian to Tower Placement at the beginning of the ensuing school year. Immediately upon entering the building, she met up with Miranda Patrick (as opposed to her posse from the last year), but then Charles encountered them. He recognized Patrick from photos, prompting Nelson to run for it. Charles later acknowledged that had he seen the front, not back, of Nelson's head, he would have been terrified and ran first. Nelson was apparently neck-in-neck with Patrick until lunch, as they were later seen by Charles a second time ascending a flight of stairs, to which Charles spoke to himself, not offensively. After first period, Nelson spoke with Patrick in the hallway. No words were exchanged; Charles simply smiled, though Nelson's back was probably turned. She also changed her name to ''"Val Nelson", according to Jones, a teacher she respected and would sometimes visit during Tutorial. On August 27, the first Saturday of the school year, she returned to Lagoon and remained there through the night. Nelson was also reunited with a friend, whom she called a homie. However, she had very little contact with Jamie Thompson, as the latter had no idea who Patrick was. During this time, Nelson continued attending Health, albeit under a different teacher. During second period, she went to Language Arts, during third, General Financial Lit, during fourth, Applied Math, during fifth, Applied Skills, sixth, US Government and Citizenship, seventh, Auto Learner Northstar, and during eighth, she took Botany. She had several classes geared around make-up work. Joining the Cavaliers of Thornton On Friday, Nelson and Patrick encountered Luke Norris for the first time in person, along with Rose Johannson, Charles, Jamie, and Wesley Denkenberger, who tripped on his skateboard while Nelson sat and watched. That night, Charles promised to give Nelson her space for awhile, a promise which Nelson was beyond grateful for. With Charles off her back, however, she was in a place where she hated people in general, apart from Patrick and possibly her brothers. When Charles did so much as glimpse at her, he could sense this at once. She even yelled at Norris for agreeing that people could be difficult to consort with. At this point, she was still smoking cigarettes and vape. Shortly afterwards, Nelson joined the Cavaliers of Thornton, forming an alliance with Natalia Thornton. Continuation On September 4, Nelson went to a lake. On Labor Day, she stayed at home, her mood was listless. Three days later, she embraced the sunrise enough to photograph it. Three or four hours later, she attended a special class session directed towards Senior students, where she was seen mingling with three students, one being Patrick. She spent most of the meeting staring intently at random speakers or caressing Patrick's hair. Shortly afterwards, she encountered Charles again, and learned that they had several of the same friends. When Rose Johannson left the bench, Charles joked that he and Nelson were "just two losers on a bench", prompting Nelson to scoff and stand up. As Charles headed for class, he bade everyone farewell, to which Nelson stated her refusal to respond (ironically doing so in the process). Keeping to his promise to give Nelson space, Charles wished her well and left, snarkily saying "You're welcome" when she sardonically thanked him for leaving. The following day, she and Patrick hung out at a waterfall. Nelson and Patrick went to Homecoming together, which Nelson enjoyed immensely. The following day, she went shopping with Ostler and finally collapsed onto the hood of her car. Meeting "blackhawk419" Eventually, Charles, on a private homework assignment Nelson was ignorant of, set to work recording three times he had seen Nelson and she had been nice to him. On September 18, Charles saw Nelson and Patrick and the three formally acknowledged each other. In the evening of September 22, Nelson played on her phone at home, without Patrick, which she regretted. During this time, she either stopped following or blocked an unknown individual on Instagram. On the same day, she was followed on the same website by a mysterious girl known only as "blackhawk419". Apparently, she learned of this the following day, because she followed her back, but did not allow her to see her posts, as her profile was private, which is what would have rendered this necessary. She did eventually change her mind and permit it. Two days after being followed, she was seen walking Ray Eliott to class. During the second, she gave a forced smile in response to his relatively passionate one. The third time, Nelson found him examining her car and asked if he was feeling curious, albeit in a confrontational tone of voice. Charles told her her car was very interesting and that he was very artistic like her, prompting her to lower her tone. Possessions One of Valiera's most valued possessions is her skateboard. It is notable, however, that she acquired a red car in 2012. She also has an orange laser sword. She also had a dark-colored backpack. Relationships Gallery Valierainfobox.jpg Valiera?.jpg Valiera-TRON.jpg ValieraBVG2.jpg Valiera_Nelson.jpg Valiera-Nelson-Miranda-Patrick-3.jpg Valnovember.png Valiera_and_friends.png Trivia *Valiera Nelson's lunch number is 1215753. Mythological allegory Scott Pilgrim vs. the World Valiera Nelson parallels Ramona Flowers, a major character in . Both were teenagers who have been traumatized by past relationships (especially Blaise Parton for Nelson and Gideon Graves for Flowers) and distrust men in general as a result. This coupled with Charles following Nelson around (or at least as Nelson perceived it) and Lucas Lee following Flowers around (Lee never denied this). Like Nelson, Flowers is also a free spirit and presents a tough and independent exterior that makes her hard for people to read, especially Charles in Nelson's case and Scott Pilgrim in Flowers'. They were also athletic and slender and had brown eyes. But the difference is that Valiera has been used, debased, or taken advantage of on at least two occasions, whereas Ramona cheated on or used everyone she dated (though according to Scott, she's never been the "dumpee"). The Inheritance Cycle Valiera also draws a few parallels to Murtagh Morzansson from , both of them are extremely morally ambiguous due to a lifetime of suffering that has rendered them insecure and always on their toes, and slow to trust. Both of them are sarcastic as well, and they unexpectedly duel the protagonist (Eragon Bromsson and Summer Petersen). Both of them are revealed to be related to the latters, initially believed to be through blood but actually through adoption. Both of them reveal this during the climax of the second book ([https://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Eldest Eldest] and ''The Rise of the Serpent''). Both of them are slightly unhinged though actually very intelligent and generally considered to be strangely attractive by several people. The LEGO Movie/The LEGO Batman Movie Valiera also draws a few parallels to Commissioner Barbara Gordon from , both of them are intelligent, athletic, and mature to some degree (which in Gordon's case the latter isn't unexpected for a LEGO character). Both of them fall in love with someone who is very similar to them (Batman and Charles), but whom they start out hating each other's guts (which tends to be slightly mitigated in the male, but not by much). But Gordon has absolutely no sense of humor and does not act tomboyish. Valiera is also slightly similar to Lucy aka Wyldstyle from , as she is insecure enough to date someone who is "dark and brooding" and eventually decides she feels more secure around the protagonist. Both of them are decisive and have complex personalities, they both act mean-spirited and self-focused when they are actually good people at their cores. Marvel Cinematic Universe Valiera can also be compared to Thanos from the , as they are both reasonably well-meaning and honorable, but in the more unsavory sides of their personalities (such as having immense arrogance, ruthlessness, and disloyalty) Nelson and Thanos have many, many things to relate to. Plus both of them have a love-hate relationship with the audiences of their respective franchises. Valiera is also slightly similar to Nebula from the , as they are both attracted to horrible people, despise their own families due to being abused as small children, have similar body frames, and speak in what are described as cold monotones and only when it is absolutely necessary. Plus both of them act like they hate someone who deeply loves them (Gamora and Charles) but they both realize that, at their cores, they reciprocate the love of the two aforementioned characters. References External Links * Category:1990s births Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Normal weight characters Category:Humans Category:5 foot characters Category:Geniuses Category:Murderers Category:Fobbles Category:Neutrals Category:Tritagonists Category:2060s deaths Category:Girl-Team characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Lovers Category:American characters Category:Students Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Villains related to heroes Category:LGBT characters Category:Bullies